


Annual Review

by AngelaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/pseuds/AngelaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's annual review brings some surprising news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annual Review

The sooty owl swooped down from the grey winter sky with a screech. Harry held out his arm for it to perch upon, though, as usual, the bird just dropped the scroll it carried and flew away. Unrolling the parchment, Harry frowned as he read the familiar, spidery handwriting.

>   
>  __  
> 

>   
>  _You've been naughty this year.  
>  Report to my office immediately following dinner.  
>  S._   
> 

The annual review. How could Harry forget? Headmaster Snape insisted on interviewing each professor - even his husband - going over what he called the good, the bad, and the ugly. Harry shrugged and tucked the scroll into his jeans pocket.

A quick Tempus charm told Harry it was nearly time for dinner. And his annual review, apparently. Harry started walking back to the castle, wondering what Severus had in store for him this year. He shuddered at the memory of his previous review when Severus had announced that he was considering cutting the Quidditch programme, and thus, Harry's position at Hogwarts due to budgetary concerns. Although, he had relented when the Pride of Portree had made a generous donation to Harry's programme...

* * * * *

Dinner was - as it normally was for any Hogwarts meal - plentiful and delicious, and Harry had to stop himself from taking a third helping of treacle tart. When he decided he could delay his meeting with Severus no longer, Harry pushed back his chair and made his way to the seventh floor.

"Oxytocin," said Harry, marvelling again at Severus' choice of password. He'd looked the word up - one of the advantages of being on staff was access to the Muggle internet - and was puzzled to learn that it was a hormone with ties to childbirth and milk production. _Perhaps he's finally run out of toxic potions ingredients to use as passwords_ , Harry thought.

With a nod to the gargoyle that still guarded the Head's offices, Harry rode up the stone staircase. He raised his fist to knock on the heavy door, but it swung inward to admit him to the room. Harry paused, took a deep breath, and entered Severus' office.

The space hadn't changed much over the years. Dozens of Hogwarts' previous heads dozed in framed portraits, though from the frequency of their wakefulness, Harry suspected that Severus had found a way to induce sleep in the portraits' subjects at will, because he couldn't remember the last time any of them, including Dumbledore, had been awake. Looking more closely at his mentor's portrait, Harry decided that they must awaken periodically. What was visible of the mantel behind Dumbledore appeared to have been decked with red and gold tinsel. Harry smiled and whispered a greeting before making his way to the wing chair in front of Severus' desk.

"I was beginning to think you were taking extra servings as a means of delaying this interview," said Severus from his seat behind the desk. Harry flushed and didn't bother to deny it.

"Well," Severus continued, "now that you're finally here, let's get on with your review."

"Yes, let's," agreed Harry. He shifted in his seat, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. 

"Shall we begin with the good?" Severus asked. Harry nodded, and Severus continued. "You continue to have excellent rapport with the students and staff alike, although I do think that some of this is awe at having The Boy Who Lived To Kill Voldemort as their Quidditch coach. Your thoughts?"

"Well," said Harry. "Wouldn't the fact that seven of my students have gone on to play for England also be considered a 'good' thing?"   
"Noted," replied Severus, as he dipped his quill in the ink pot and jotted a few words on the parchment in front of him.

As he did, Harry sat back in his chair to watch his husband. Really watch him. Saw the healthy, pink flush in his normally sallow cheeks, which had also filled out a little. _Why didn't I notice Severus had gained weight?_ Harry wondered even as the clues finally fell together in his mind.

"On to the bad--"

"When were you going to tell me that you're pregnant?" Harry interrupted. "I was wondering why you're always wearing your robes, even in our quarters."

"Really, Professor Potter, this is not the time," said Severus, though the colour in his cheeks had deepened. 

Harry rose from his seat and made his way around the desk. He stood behind Severus and wrapped his arms around Severus' chest. Nuzzling Severus' ear, Harry whispered, "I think my annual review can wait." He took Severus' hand and guided him through the connecting door to their quarters.

* * * * *

Severus lay back against the pillow, his hair fanned out around his head like a halo. Harry leant down and kissed him again and again, trailing kisses from Severus' mouth all the way down to his belly, where close up he could see the tiny bump that was their baby. Their baby.

"The mediwizard said we can still do this?" asked Harry.

"Don't worry," Severus reassured Harry. "We can't hurt the baby."

Harry Summoned the lubricant and thumbed the cork off the phial. Severus was very particular about his lubricant - insisted that he was the only one who could brew it properly. It shimmered in Harry's palm when he poured it out, warmed it with his body heat. He dipped his fingers in, coating them liberally before teasing Severus' puckered hole. Harry grinned when he felt Severus' fingers carding into his hair. Taking this as encouragement, Harry worked in one, then two fingers, scissoring them to loosen and stretch Severus. Finally, satisfied that he'd prepared him properly, Harry applied the lubricant to his prick, and entered Severus. He took a moment to enjoy the tight warmth and allow Severus to adjust to the intrusion, then pulled back before slamming home again. Severus wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and dug his fingers into Harry's back. As they moved together towards completion, Harry's thoughts were on the holidays, and their future together as a family.

* * * * *

"You realise this will be our last Yule alone together," said Harry later, leaning up on one elbow and brushing the hair out of Severus' eyes with his free hand.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry - at least he no longer called Harry a dunderhead - and said, "Really? I hadn't considered that possibility." Then he smiled and pulled Harry in for a kiss.


End file.
